Battlefield stories
by Tharin
Summary: Severus, Lucius, Draco, Remus und Molly. Eine kurze Momentaufnahme einzelner Charaktere während des Kampfes um Hogwarts.
1. Severus: The end of the road

_**Autorin:**__ KatharinaB_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Wie immer gehören mir weder Harry & Co, noch ihre Welt._

_**Zusammenfassung:**__ Eine Sammlung von „Missing Scenes" zu DH. Kurze Momentaufnahmen einzelner Charaktere während des Kampfes um Hogwarts. Den Anfang macht Severus, gefolgt von Lucius, Draco, Remus und Molly. _

_**Anmerkung:**__ Diese Momentaufnahmen entstanden einige Tage, nachdem ich DH gelesen hatte. Das die Titel englisch sein, liegt daran, dass sie das Erste waren, was ich zu jeder Story hatte. Und da ich DH auf Englisch gelesen hatte, war meine Muse immer noch darauf eingestellt g _

**Severus Snape - ****The end of the road**

_"It matters little how we die, so long as we die better men than we imagined we could be -- and no worse than we feared." _

_(Drago Museveni from „Andromeda")_

Es war soweit. Und es war viel zu früh. Minerva würde die Schule zurückerobern, doch er konnte seine Tarnung noch nicht auffliegen lassen. Er musste zuerst Potter finden, sonst wäre alles umsonst gewesen.

Und so floh er. Floh aus dem einzigen Ort, der ihm je Heimat gewesen war, floh, und ließ seine Kollegen in dem Glauben zurück, er habe sie alle verraten. Doch er konnte nicht anderes. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, und es gab keine Wahl mehr.

Er hatte diesen Weg vor langer Zeit eingeschlagen, und nun würde er ihn auch zu Ende gehen müssen. Es gab kein Zurück.

Die letzten Schritte. Heute. Ob sie ihn zu seinem Ziel führen würden, wusste er nicht.

(Er hoffte es, obwohl er Hoffnung immer als etwas für Leute gesehen hatte, die nicht fähig waren zu planen.)

Aber es würde heute enden. Keine Lügen mehr, kein doppeltes Spiel, nie mehr auf der Hut sein müssen.

Es würde heute enden, auf die eine oder die andere Weise. Endlich frei.

Er musste nur noch Potter finden.

Ende.


	2. Lucius: The only thing worth fighting fo

_**Autorin:**__ KatharinaB_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Wie immer gehören mir weder Harry & Co, noch ihre Welt._

_**Zusammenfassung:**__ Eine Sammlung von „Missing Scenes" zu DH. Kurze Momentaufnahmen einzelner Charaktere während des Kampfes um Hogwarts. Severus, Lucius, Draco, Remus und Molly. _

_**Anmerkung:**__ Lucius war für mich die größte Überraschung während DH. Ich habe nicht angenommen, dass er seine Familie über seine Loyalität zu Voldemort stellt. Aber das hat ihn das für mich menschlicher gemacht, mehr zu einem richtigen Charakter, und nicht nur zu einem stereotypen Bösewicht._

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy - ****The only thing worth fighting for **

So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Um ihn herum tobte der Kampf, doch all das interessierte Lucius nicht mehr.

Früher einmal, da hätte er auch bis zum Äußersten gekämpft. Doch 16 Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, und er hatte sich mehr verändert, als ihm bewusste gewesen war. Die letzten zwei Jahre hatte er in ständiger Angst um seine Familie gelebt, und das hatte alles andere verdrängt.

Er hatte ein halbes Leben gebraucht um zu erkennen, was wirklich wichtig war. Doch jetzt wusste er es. Und er würde es nie wieder vergessen.

Im letzten Jahr hätte er seine Familie mehrmals fast verloren, durch die Hand des Mannes, dem er einst Gefolgschaft geschworen hatte.

Doch damit war jetzt Schluss. Er stand vor den Toren Hogwarts, inmitten einer Armee, und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er diesem Mann … diesem Ding… nicht länger folgen würde.

Wen interessierte schon der Kampf um Hogwarts, wen interessierte schon diese ganze verdammte _Welt_, wenn er seinen Sohn finden musste?!

Narcissa war überzeugt davon, dass er noch lebte, und das war ihm genug. Sie würden ihn finden. Sie _mussten_ ihn finden. _Sie mussten ihn einfach finden. Das__ war __dass __Einzige__, __das __zählte__._


	3. Draco: When the World comes crashing dow

_**Autorin:**__ KatharinaB_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Wie immer gehören mir weder Harry & Co, noch ihre Welt._

_**Zusammenfassung:**__ Eine Sammlung von „Missing Scenes" zu DH. Kurze Momentaufnahmen einzelner Charaktere während des Kampfes um Hogwarts. Severus, Lucius, Draco, Remus und Molly. _

_**Anmerkung:**__ Draco. Irgendwie tat er mir während der beiden letzten Bücher nur leid. Ein dummer, verwöhnter Bengel, der in einer Falle gelandet ist, die er erst als solche erkannt hat, als es zu spät war (Ich hatte schon Angst, er überlebt DH nicht. Aber man kann sich auf Harrys „saving-people-thing" verlassen. g)_

* * *

**When the world comes crashing down**

"_Waiting for Go__d to stop this _

_and up to your neck in darkness" _

_("Advertising Space" von Robbie Williams)_

Er rannte. Weg von hier, einfach nur weg. Crabbe war tot, und er wusste nicht, ob seine Eltern noch lebten.

So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt! Nein, so nicht!

Die letzten zwei Jahre hatten gereicht, um ihm seine Illusionen zu nehmen, aber das hier war schlimmer als alles zuvor. Überall Schreie, Flüche, Kämpfe, und mittendrin er, den anscheinend beide Seiten umbringen wollten. Er wollte nur noch alles rückgängig machen, und seine Eltern in Sicherheit bringen, bevor die Welt unterging.

Aber es war zu spät dafür. Die Welt _ging_ gerade unter, und er war mittendrin. Er hoffte, dass er seine Eltern finden würde, bevor ihn jemand umbrachte.

Wenn sie noch am Leben waren… sie mussten noch am Leben sein! _Sie mussten!_

Er duckte sich unter einem weiteren Fluch, und rannte weiter.

_Sie mussten einfach noch am Leben sein!! _


	4. Remus: Last man standing

_**Autorin:**__ KatharinaB_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Wie immer gehören mir weder Harry & Co, noch ihre Welt._

_**Zusammenfassung:**__ Eine Sammlung von „Missing Scenes" zu DH. Kurze Momentaufnahmen einzelner Charaktere während des Kampfes um Hogwarts. Severus, Lucius, Draco, Remus und Molly. _

_**Anmerkung:**__ Remus und Tonks. Die wohl unnötigsten Tode in diesem Buch, zumindest wenn es nach mir geht. Wenn ich eine gute Idee dafür habe, muss ich unbedingt ein AU schreiben, um das zu korrigieren._

* * *

**Remus Lupin – Last man standing**

Plötzlich verstand er, wie James sich gefühlt hatte, 16 Jahre zuvor. Um ihn herum tobten Kämpfe, doch alles, woran Remus denken konnte, war Teddy. Sie konnten nicht verlieren, sie _durften_ nicht verlieren. Nicht, wenn es bedeuten würde, Teddy in einer von Voldemort beherrschten Welt alleine zu lassen. Nicht, wenn so viel auf dem Spiel stand.

Dora und Teddy hatten diesen Kampf zu etwas so persönlichem gemacht, wie er es seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Er hatte bereits einmal seine Familie an die Todesser verloren, doch das würde ihn kein zweites Mal passieren.

Sie durften nicht verlieren. Nicht jetzt, wo er endlich wieder etwas hatte, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte.

_Sie durften nicht verlieren. _

_Für Teddy._

* * *


	5. Molly: Lioness rampant

_**Autorin:**__ KatharinaB_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Wie immer gehören mir weder Harry & Co, noch ihre Welt._

_**Zusammenfassung:**__ Eine Sammlung von „Missing Scenes" zu DH. Kurze Momentaufnahmen einzelner Charaktere während des Kampfes um Hogwarts. Severus, Lucius, Draco, Remus und Molly. _

_**Anmerkung:**__ Habe ich schon erwähnt, wie absolut klasse ich Molly fand? Ich hätte dieses Duell so nie erwartet, und es hat mich komplett überrascht. Molly war schon immer einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere, und sie hat ihre "große Szene" mehr als verdient._

**Molly Weasley - ****Lioness****rampant**

Es reichte!

Um sie herum tobten Kämpfe, doch Molly Weasley sah nur noch das höhnisch lachende Gesicht von Bellatrix' Lestrange, die ihre Tochter gerade fast getötet hätte.

Es reichte!

Sie hatte eins ihrer Kinder verloren, sie wusste nicht, wie es dem Rest ging, wusste auch nicht, was mit Harry geschehen war, doch diese Frau würde ihr nicht noch ein weiteres Kind nehmen!

Es musste enden, hier und jetzt, denn noch einen Tod würde sie nicht verkraften können. Sie hatte schon genug Familienmitglieder verloren, genug Freunde, und _jetzt war verdammt noch mal Schluss!!_

Sie stürmte vorwärts, blockte automatisch Flüche ab, und drängte sich weiter durch die Kämpfenden.

Fabian und Gideon, Alice und Frank und so viele andere….

_Fred…_

Jetzt war Schluss! Und wenn es das letzte war, was sie tun würde, diese Frau würde nie wieder jemandem schaden!

„Nicht meine Tochter, du Schlampe!"


End file.
